STRANGE KIND OF LOVE
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: Hermione was nineteen when Lucius came to live with her, It was only suppose to be till his house was rebuilt, since after the DeathEaters had burned it to the ground with his wife inside it. Well things change in two years. Oh yes Ginny, and Draco got ma
1. NOT SO LONELY NOW

**STRANGE KIND OF LOVE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter character, and I don't plan to.**

**Summary: Hermione was nineteen when Lucius came to live with her, It was only suppose to be till his house was rebuilt, since after the Death-Eaters had burned it to the ground with his wife inside it. Well things change in two years. Oh yes Ginny, and Draco got married after the war with her parents blessings, they dated through the war, they have a two year old. Lucius was in Azkaban for a year before they learned he was under a spell, and therefore couldn't control his actions. Hermione was nineteen when he arrived at her door, now she is twenty-one, Ginny is twenty, and Draco is twenty-one. I made Lucius forty.**

**(TWO YEARS AGO)**

_He stood outside the young womans door, with the piece of paper given by Dumbledore himself, he said that this was where he was to stay until his mansion was rebuilt. He blamed 'Voldamort' for everything that went wrong in his life, to the death of his wife, till the last day he stayed in Askaban. If it hadn't been for the Council Of Magic, he would still be in that place away from his son._

_The girl looked around, trying to see why the man was still standing on the porch, she had watched him from the window for the last thrirty-minutes, and he still hadn't knocked, "What is he doing?"_

_He finally knocked on the door, 'Well it wasn't like I had any where else to go'_

_The girl opened the door, smiling at the man, "Did you have trouble finding the house?"_

_"No, just knocking," He smiled at the young woman, "I want to thank you for taken me in."_

_"I would do anything for Dumbledore," She stepped aside so that the guest was able to come into the house._

_He looked at the girl, "I am only here until my house is rebuilt," he gave the young woman a half smile, "I am sorry about your parents."_

_"I am sorry about your wife," She answered, as she led the man up the stairs, "You can stay here as long as you need to, it will be nice to have comapnay," she led the man to a small room, which assist of a bedm, dresser, and desk, "This will be your room, probably not what you been expecting, but it's what I have."_

_The man set his bags at the foot of the bed, he smiled at the young woman, "Again, thank you."_

_She smiled back at the man, "Don't worry about it, I am cooking dinner, if you want some come down to my kitchen."_

**(TWO YEARS LATER)**

**THE FAMILY WAY**

"Stop it, I am trying to cook," The woman smack away the hand, which kept trying to untie her apron, she turned and stared at the man, "Lucius Malfoy, you are impossible, you know that?"

"Remember the first time you told me that," He grinned still tugging at the girls apron.

"When are you going to start building you mansion again," She turned back to her cooking, smiling.

He slid his hands around the young girls waist, and started kissing her neck, "Come now, you would miss me, Hermione," he set his hand on her stomach, "And what would our child think, if we lived in separate houses?"

"Speaking of child," Hermione turned in Lucius's arms, "We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot, well Draco, and Ginny are going to be here for dinner any minute," Her leaned in and kissed the woman, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She looked down at her stomach, "I am only three months, and already I am sticking outm," she felt her lover's lips on the side of her neck, she closed her eyes, "You are starting something, you know you can't finish."

"Can't I, love?" He lifted the young woman in his arms, and carried her to the top of the stairs into the master bedroom, "That sounded like a challenge," he flicked his wand, causing both there clothes to vanish.

"You know this is how I ended up pregnant in the first place," She wrapped her arms around Lucius's neck.

He positioned himself in between her, he and grinned, "Then you should stop challenging me, love."

She bucked into him, as she felt his member inside her, she pulled him down for a kiss, "I never complained, just pointing out a fact, love."

He lowered his head, and started kissing her behind the ear, and slid one hand down to her breast squeezing the nipple between his fingers, causing a soft moan escape her lips, "You like that."

She ran her fingers through his hair, "You know I do," she felt him bite down against the skin of her neck, then his tongue massaged the sore spot, he had just bitten, "You-You- Your son is coming to dinner, you sure you want him to see the hickies his father left."

"Love, I am sure he doesn't care," Lucius released himself, at the same time as Hermione came.

They laid in bed holding eachother, for a little bit.

Hermione sat up, remembering about the food she was cooking, "Lucius, you always do this," she went to her closet and grabbed some close, and quickly changed, "Dinner is probably going to be burnt."

"Love, I charmed it so it would finish cooking itself, and turn off when it was cooked," He got off the bed, and walked over to the woman, not caring that he was naked, "Come lay down with me," he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

She sat on the edge of the bed, and staired at where he still stood, "Get clothes on, Lucius."

He walked to his dresser, and grabbed a white t-shirt, and jeans, then threw them on, he saw his lover bite her bottom lip as she stared at him, "Like what you see, love?"

She blushed, realizing she had been staring, she looked at him, "You realize we have been a couple for a year, and three months tommorrow?"

"Yes, and you put a charm on your room so I wasn't allowed in it for the first three months of us dating," He sat beside the woman, and wrapped an arm around her, "Which is why, I think it is time for us to get married."

"Married?" Hermione stared at her lover.

"Yes, I want you to be my wife, love," He placed his hand on her stomach, "I never loved another woman, the way that I love you. I had to marry Narcissa, and the only feeling I had towards her, was one that any man would have, or should have for the mother of his child. With you though, I loved you before I learned you were pregnant."

"You know I love you," She crawled behind him, and stood on her knees as she started putting his hair back in a ponytail, when she was finished, she leaned in, and whispered in his ear, "I will marry you, Lucius."

Lucius spinned around, and wrapped his arms around the girl, causing both of them to fall back onto the bed, "I love you."

"So I heard," She rested both hands on each side of her stomach, and smiled at the blonde, "We love you to."

He lifted her shirt enough to see her stomach, and rested his head gently over her stomach, he closed his eyes when he felt Hermione's soft hand on the side of his face, "What time is the doctor appointment tomorrow?"

"Eleven," Hermione was trying not to fall asleep.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Lucius sat up, and stared at the woman her loved, "You could sleep love, I could entertaine our guest," he grinned, "Where are those sex photos I took last week."

Hermione got out of bed quickly, she glared at the man, "You would actually show your son pictures of you having sex with me?"

"Good point," He wrapped his arms around the woman, "It got you out of bed though, didn't it?"

"I just don't want to be rude to your son, and Ginny," Hermione lead the way back downstairs, and into the kitchen, "You answer the door, I'll get dinner on the table."

"Alright," Lucius watched as Hermione walked into the kitchen, then finally opened the door.

Draco had a diaper bag over his shoulder, and his wife, who was carrying there two year old, in his other arm, "Sorry we're late dad, Aden was taking a nap, and we didn't want to wake him up just to bring him to the car," he let Ginny, and there son into the house first.

"Can I see my grandson?" Lucius reached out his arms, as Ginny placed the baby in the mans arms, she smiled at the two, "Pretty soon you will be holding you own child," she looked in the direction of the kitchen, and back at her father-in-law, "What did she say?"

"She said she would marry me," He was smiling at his grandson, "What do you think of that, your grandma, and dad are the same age."

"Don't remind me father," Draco shook his head, "Where is my soon to be step-mother?"

Lucius lead the way into the kitchen, where Hermione had just finished setting the table, he smiled at her, "Look who I have, love."

Hermione smiled at the child in Lucius's arms, "Hello Aden, how are you?" She looked at Ginny, "How are Ron, and Harry doing?"

"They are doing fine, both there wive's are fighting again, so they are unable to talk to eachother, but it will pass," Ginny answered a little annoyed at her sister-in-laws, "You would think with them being twins, they would get along a little better, wouldn't you?"

"What are they fighting over now?" Hermione helped Lucius put Aden, into booster, which the grandfather had purchased the other day at a baby store, she kept her eyes on Ginny.

"Padma ended up getting pregnant first, and mom is excited, so I am thinking that Pavarti is just throwing a jealous fit," Ginny looked at her son, then at Lucius, "What is that?"

"I baught him a booster seat, while looking at baby beds for our little one, thought it would be good, so he could sit with us at the table," Lucius sat between Hermione, and his grandson, he looked at the food and smiled, "Smells good dear."

Hermione smiled a little, as she stared down at her plate, "Thanks. You smell to."

"Excuse me, love?" Lucius stared at the woman confused.

Draco was laughing, "Dad, I think she is falling asleep."

Lucius stared at the woman, "Mione, are you alright, love?" He shook her gently.

Hermione sat up, she smiled at Lucius, "I am trying to keep my eyes open, but I am finding it hard to," she took a bite of her food, "You know what, I think I am going to excuse myself, and go to bed." She rested her head on her arm, and fell asleep.

Lucius looked at his son, and smiled, "Good work son," he waved his wand causing the table to clear, he looked at his daughter-in-law, "I want her to be surprised when she see's the new house, so my son put a sleep charm on her."

Ginny grabbed her son, and followed the men into the living room, "You have the floo connections all set up?"

"Yes," Lucius looked at his son, "It's called Granger Manor," he dropped the powder his son had placed in his hands, and tossed it to the floor of the fireplace, "Granger Manor."

They appeared inside a Dining Hall, which table was made up of Red Wood, and sat thirty people easily, there was a picture of Hermione sitting on his lap, while at Harry, and Pavarti;s wedding reception, they had managed to fin a place where they could be alone, and that was when George caught them in a loving embrace, and had them smile for the camera. He had enlarged it, and used placed it over the fireplace. She was wearing a pale pick dress that lookied stunning against her sking, her hair was in as half bun with a rose centered in it, and her shoes rested next to his feet, she had just kicked them off.

"Potter's wedding?" Draco appeared with his family, and smiled at his father, "You have changed."

"They did have a beautiful wedding," Ginny smiled at the picture, she laughed, "I remember when you two sneaked off, that was when George decided to follow so he could take a picture, that was almost a year ago."

"Time to wake up up," Lucius looked at his son, "Son, wake her up."

Draco nodded as her waved his wand at Hermione, causing the girl to open her eyes, he looked at her, "Surprise."

Lucius carefully set Hermione down, he smiled at her, "Darling, this is our house, love."

To be continued...

**A/N: I hope you like this story, it just came to me out of the blue, I was half asleep while writting thing story. Please forgive any mispelled words, or grammer. Read and Review, please.**


	2. A NEW HOME

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**A/N: I AM GLAD THAT YOU LIKED MY FICTION SO FAR. **

**PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER ONE**

_"Potter's wedding?" Draco appeared with his family, and smiled at his father, "You have changed."_

_"They did have a beautiful wedding," Ginny smiled at the picture, she laughed, "I remember when you two sneaked off, that was when George decided to follow so he could take a picture, that was almost a year ago."_

_"Time to wake up up," Lucius looked at his son, "Son, wake her up."_

_Draco nodded as her waved his wand at Hermione, causing the girl to open her eyes, he looked at her, "Surprise."_

_Lucius carefully set Hermione down, he smiled at her, "Darling, this is our house, love."_

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Our house?" Hermione looked at her new surroundings, then glared at Lucius, "OUR HOUSE!? I HAD NO SAY IN WHERE WE LIVED, I THOUGHT WE WERE HAPPY WHERE WE LIVED!"

"I think we should be going now dear," Ginny tugged at her husbands shirt, "Sure mom will have something for us to eat at her house," she nervously hugged her friend, and kissed her father-in-law's cheek, "I told you, she would want a say in this decision," she squeezed her son tightly, as she stood next to her husband in the fire place.

"See you late dad, bye Mione," Draco dropped the floo powder to the ground, and they dissapeared.

Lucius stared down at the grey marble floor, trying to keep his voice calm, "I thought you would like the house I had especially made for us?"

Hermione stared at the fireplace, and then back at the blonde, who still was avoiding looking her in the eyes, she took a breath, "I am sorry for loosing my temper, but Lu' please understand, the house where I call home has been in my fathers family, for about a hundred years, that house holds a special part of me," she had tears coming down her cheeks, "It's where my parents were last."

Lucius pulled the crying woman in his arms, "That is why I wanted to move, I want you to beable to enter a room, and not be haunted by memmories of your parents death. I see you when you go into the library, most times you could barely bring yourself to even take a book, and read it. You sit in the middle on the floor, and cry yourself to sleep."

"I can't help it thought, that was my father's room, the scent of the books, and his cigars bring those memmories back," She was sobbing in her lovers shoulder, "Then I see the ink stain my mother made, when she wrote in her receipt books, and-"

"I am not asking you to sale the house, love, but I want this to be our home, where we raise our child," He set his hand over her stomach, "Please give this home, a chance," he smiled as he thought about how he first let the woman in his arms, know that he loved her. 

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Lucius stood in the doorway of Hermione's room, he had lived there for nine months, and already seemed to be making no effort to leave, he watched as the young woman sat at her vanity, trying to lace up her new boots, he smirked, "Got a hot date?"_

_She jumped a little when she heard the mans voice, she pressed her hand against her rising chest, "Don't do that Lucius, she turned in her seat after putting her shoes on, then looked in the mirror, and started putting her hair up, "Actually there is a new club, and I am going out with Blaise."_

_"Blaise?" Lucius rolled his eyes, as he entered her room, he did that alot, he stood behind the young woman, "Why do you waist your time with that boy, sure he is my sons best friend, but you could be dating better men then him."_

_"We work together, and it's not a date," She was braiding her hair in a loose, messy bun, the two room mates found they both had alot in common, and had even gotten closer since he moved. It had got to a point where they called eachother, just so the other wouldn't worry, she was starting to fall from him, and was becoming imaptient with him. She turned and looked at the blonde, "Do you have plans?" She stood in front of him, "Are you just going to sit at a near bar, and watch as I enjoy myself with Blaise?"_

_"I-" He started, but was cut off, as she continued what she had to say._

_"You know, I see you everytime Blaise, and I got to a new club, and you know by now we don't fancy one another in a romantic way, if we had, he would be staying here with me at the end of the nights, or I would be at his place," She was now pacing back, and fourth, stopping to look at him every once in a while, "I come hope to you at the end of the night, hoping you might still be up, or-" she slapped his arm, not sure why, but did it just the same, "Why don't you just ask me out already!" She hurried out of the room, and down the stairs, she looked up at the top of the stairs, where the blonde was standing, "I know you feel the same way about me Lucius."_

_He slowly walked down the stairs, to where the girl was standing, "I was going to make you think that Blaise stood you up, but now I don't feel right about doing that," he rubbed his arm a little from where she slapped it, "He called when you were in the shower, he said he will meet you for breakfast tomorrow, because he had something to do tonight."_

_"Oh, that was why I heard the phone ringm," she sat on the bottom stair, and looked at the door, "So I just spent the last two hours getting ready to go out," she stood up as soon as Lucius sat beside her, and started walking up towards her room._

_"Hermione?" Lucius stood up, and looked up at the woman._

_"What?" Hermione turned to face the blonde._

_"You were right," he started walking up the stairs to where the girl was standing, "I have been following you, and the reason why you find me up when you get home, is because I to have stayed up waiting for you," he slowly wrapped his arms around the girls waist, and lowered his face less then an inch from her's, "I don't like you thought."_

_She tried to push out of his grasp, only to be squeezed tighter, "You-"_

_"I am passed liking you,"He slid his hand up to the back of her head, and stared her in the eyem, "I find myself wanting to be near you when we are apart, I am enjoying each day, because I learn something new, like when you don't think I am home, you dance around the kitchen in just your undergarments while cleaning, when you are mad you cross your arms and blow at your bangs, when you are sad, you buy 'Ben a& Jerry's: Mocho Chocolate ice cream', and turn on classical music," he brushed her cheek with hos lips, and then looked back at her, "I am falling in love with you."_

_She stared at him for a moment, she leaned into his hand thay was holding the back of her head gently, and closed her eyes, "Take me out on a date, then."_

_Lucius, stared at her, "Where do you want me to take you?"_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him towards her, both there noses touching, she looked him in the eyes, "I feel the same way, Lucius."_

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"Lucius, I am hungry," Hermione looked up at the man, "Do we have food?"

Lucious waved his want towards the table, causing the dinner she had prepared earlier, to appear, "I love you, pet."

She smiled at the setting, "This will be the first meal we have in the house," she sat at the end of the table, and watched as Lucius sat at the other far end, "This won't do," she flicked her wand, causing the table to shrink down, so that only two of them could fit, "I want to be close to you, we could expand the table when we have gures, but promise me, you will alway sit by my side."

He scooted his chair around the table, so that is was right next to hers, and wrapped his arm around the woman, "Better, love?"

She smiled as she took a bite from her food, "Much better, love."

After the two had finished eating, they walked into the kitchen.

"I still don't know why, we just don't hire help, or use magic to clean our mess," Lucius leaned against the counter, as Hermione washed the dishes, "What's the point of having magic, if you don't use it."

"Like you ever cleaned a dish in your life, why do you complain about it, when I am the one who does the cleaning?" She took the facet hose, and sprayed the man, then laughed covering her mouth, "Ooops."

He rolled his eyes, "Ooop's my arse", he flicked his wand, causing the hose to squirt on Hermione, he covered his mouth, like she did, and laughed, "Ooops."

"We're even now," She rinsed the last dish, and put it away, squirting him once again before running up out of the kitchen. She ended up in the parlor, on the couch out of breath, she rubbed her stomach.

Lucius, who had followed her, leaned against the entry way, and stared at her, "You're evil, you know that love?"

She smirked, one of the things she picked up on, since Lucius, and her became a couple, "Awe, let me get you out of those wet clothes," she flicked her wand, causing the blondes shirt to come off, "I had a good teacher love."

Lucius went over to where she was sitting, and sat beside her, pulling her into his watch, "You just wanted to get me out of my shirt," he leaned in, and kissed the woman.

She giggled, as she felt his fingers tickle her side, "Lucius, stop it will you," she tried to pull away, but he kept tickling her, "Can we get a dog?"

Lucius stopped tickling her sides, and looked at her confused, "Why would you want a dog?"

She got of of the couch, and smiled, "I don't," she flicked her wand, bounding her lover's arms to his side, she started removing her clothes sudectively, as she headed up the marble stairs, "I think I am going to take a bath, do you want to show me where it is love?" She was somewhere upstairs.

Lucius, already feeling his member grow against his pants, clenched his mouth shut, she was somewhere naked in the house, and he couldn't even move, "I would if you would release these bounds," he felt as the bounds freed from him, and quickly ran upstairs to where the nude Hermione was, he wrapped his arms around her possesively, where she was standing in the middle of the hallway, "Our room is over here," he lifted her up, and lead her to there bedroom, and into a bathroom that was almost the size of her old room, "Would you like help washing?" He said something, and bubbly water appeared in the tub, he carried Hermione into the jacuzi size bath, "You know those hard to reach places?"

Hermione pulled out of his arms, as he removed his pants, she giggle, "Forgot you had pants on," she watch as he sat back down, and rested against the back of the tub, before she sat down, and laid her back against his chest, his arms rested in between her thigh, she let out a soft moan, "Are you trying to get me to go mad, love?"

He slid his hand closer to her opening, feeling his member grow, as she wiggled against him, "I could as the same thing love," he watced as her chest rised up and down, going a little faster the closer he slid his hand between her thighs, "We haven't made love in the bath tub in such a long time, pet?"

She tilted her head back, as he leaned in towards her, and started kissing her, sliding one hand up to the side of her face, "I love you," she carefully pulled away a little, and then turned to face him, pulling him into another kiss as she straddle him, pushing herself down slowly over his member.

He, pulled her hard down on top of him, so that she was covering him, he kissed her neck, as he held her arse with one hand, and the back of her head with the other, "I will always love you, Mione." He moaned as he felt her rise a little, and slam back down, "I don't know how I got this lucky."

"Womans hormones," she sucked his earlobe, causing a soft moan to escape his lips, "I am finding you more attractive now, then I did before I got pregnant."

He chuckled a little, "Good to know love, but I mean how did I become so lucky to find someon I can't picture spending the rest of my life without."

She smiled at him, as she felt him releaase himself in her, at the same time she came.

Lucius helped his lover out of the tub, did a quick dry spell, and lead her to the bed, he kissed her cheek, before tucking her in, "Get some sleep, love," he went to his side, and cralwed into bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her, "I love feeling your soft skin, against mine," he kissed her back gently.

Hermione rolled on to her back, and looked at Lucius, "Will you still love me, when I gain an extra thirty pounds?"

"And more," He kissed her cheek, "No matter what you look like, I will always love you."

"I remember when I first told you I was pregnant," She smiled as she felt his hand over her stomach.

He laughed a little, "I don't think anyone will forget, love."

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Everyone was gathered at the Burror, for the birthday party for Aden, it was fun watching the Weasley Twins, doing magic tricks, and listening to Ron, and his wife arqueing about something, that one of them had forgotten to do before leaving there house._

_Hermione had found out that she was pregnant that morning, and didn't know what to tell the Lucius, so she just kept to herself, "Can't believe Aden is two?"_

_"Hermione, are you doing alright?" Ginny had pulled her friend to the side, "You seem distracted?"_

_"I am fine, Gin," Hermione walked over to where her boyfriend, and his grandson were playing with a small rubber ball, ignoring her friends concerns, she leaned against the open doorway which looked out to where the grandfather, and grandson were playing, 'He will be a good father.'_

_Lucius saw his love, staring at him, no one knew that the two were sleeping together, because in school she had always said she wanted to wait until she was in love, or married, so her friend thought she was going to remain a vigin until her wedding night, he smiled at the woman, "Want to play?"_

_"No thank you," Hermiome had been trying to think of the perfect way to tell him that she was pregnant, but they hadn't had a moment alone all day, because she went to work, and then met her boyfriend at Aden's birthday party._

_Molly came outside, and reached her arms out towards her grandson, "Let's open presents lovey," she looked at Lucius, and then at Hermione, "I was worried you would end up murduring one another, when Dumbledore told me that Lucius was living with you, but you seem to be getting along," she she lifted her grandson up, and went into the house with him._

_Hermione looked at Lucius, and laughed as he slowly got back up on his feet, "You going to survive?"_

_Lucius walked over to the woman, "I am old, pet, remember, half your age," he peeked inside the house, and saw everyones attention was on the birthday boy, he took his lover's hand, and started walking her over to the lake, then wrapped his arms around her, "How was your day, love?"_

_"Eventful," Hermione took as breath, "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Anything," He wrapped his arms around her waist, and rocked her slowly in his arms, as if they were dancing to a slow song._

_"You want children?" She rested her head against her lovers chest._

_"Only if you want children, pet," He kissed the top of her head._

_Draco came up to his father, "Dad, Aden wants his grandfather," he looked at Hermione, "He wants his Mynie too." he smiled at Hermione._

_Lucius relectantly let go of the woman, and followed his son back into the house, to where the birthday boy was._

_Draco wrapped an arm, around his father's girlfriend, "Mynie," he teased calling her the name, that his son had named her, "My father has changed alot since you two started dating, just becareful, not to let him talk you into doing anything your not ready for. Ginny told me to wearn you."_

_"Tell your wife, she doesn't have to worry about me, I am a big girl," Hermione walked into the house, and stood next to Molly, as they watched Aden open his gifts._

_Lucius, who had been thinking about the question, which his lover had asked him earlier stared hard at the woman, 'She never brought the subject of children up before, why would she ask all of a sudden?' Something finally clicked, he without thinking about the others in the room, stood and stared at his lover, "Hermione, love, your pregnant?"_

_Hermione's saw all eyes on her, she wanted to run away a cry, she didn't like being the focus of everyone's attention, "Well."_

_"Ginny isn't married," Harry pointed out._

_"Yeah, always thought she was waiting till marraige, before-" Ginny looked at her son, who's eyes were on her, "What Harry, said."_

_Lucius realized what he had done, by making all the attention go on Hermione, he felt bad, but still he wanted to know the answer, "Hermione?"_

_Hermione quickly nodded, "I am," she felt tears roll down her face, and then the comforting arm of Molly, wrapping the girl in a hug._

_Lucius stood there, looking at his love, not able to find any words._

_Draco elbowed his father, "Dad, the woman you claim to love, just told you she's pregnant," he was talking low enough, so that only his father was able to hear him, "Why are you standing like a statue, hug her."_

_Lucius felt his son push him, he quickly, and clumsly made his way to Hermione, and pulled her out of Molly's arms, and into his, "I am going to be a father?"_

_Hermione nodded against Lucius's chest, "You will."_

_He lifted her chin, and leaned in for a kiss, "I love you."_

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

_**A/N: I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL DON'T THINK MY FLASHBACK'S ARE DUMB, I WAS TRYING TO MAKE IT WORTH READING. I APOLOGISING FOR MY MISPELLED, OR UN-PROPER GRAMMER. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**_


	3. surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY STILL DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS.**

**SURPRISES**

"Everything seems to be okay, the ba- wait a minute," The Medwitch had waved her wand over Hermion's expecting stomach, causing a screen to appear, and the image of the life inside the young witch's stomach, "I think I see three spines," she looked at Hermione, "Do you see the pearl like lines on the screen?"

Lucius watched the screen, in amazement, he was three living beings, which he helped create inside the woman he loved, "That is triplets," he looked at Hermione, "We;re having triplets, pet."

"Very interesting," She found another string of pearls, "Miss Granger, did you take any medication to promote this pregnancy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, she shook her head, "No, I wasn't even trying to get pregnant, just the protection spell didn't work one time," she she stared at the screen, "I must need glasses, because I am seeing four spines."

"Quadruplets," The medwitch, she looked at Hermione, "I suggest you put in for a leave of absents when you near you fifth month, premature lable is common for multi-births," she flicked her wand at the screen, causing it to shrink to a square, then handed it to Lucius, "This is your copy, so you could see your babies whenever you feel like it." She looked at the couple, "I want you to start coming in for check ups, twice a month now, I will see you next week Mr. Malfoy, and you Hermione I will see you tomorrow, I have some potions to collect, we're running low."

Lucius watched as the Medwitch left the room, and looked at the woman he loved, "I love you, you know that?"

Hermione started crying, she looked at Lucius, "I don't know how to take care of one baby, how do they expect me to take care of four?" She sat on the edge of the bed, "It took me sometimes, to get use to wanting one baby," she looked at the man she loved, "How could the one time the protection spell not work, be the one time I end up pregnant with Quadruplets?"

Lucius walked around to the other side of the bed, and sat beside the girl, pulling her into a gentle hug, "Love, I will be there, you have the Weasley's, and we will get some help. You will make a wonderful mother," he kissed her cheek.

"How could you be so calm?" Hermione stared at the blonde, "You know I wish I still hated you," she got off the bed, and left the room.

Lucius followed after her, keeping a good paste from the girl, he couldn't believe she had said that to him, she said it before, but usually there was teasing in her tone, the tone she used was cold, "Did you need to get anything, before I take you home?"

She looked at the blonde, sincing hurt on his beautiful face, she stopped him, and pulled him into a hug before reaching the apperating point, "I am sorry, I am glad that I have you, just got a little overwhelmed with the news," she could feel his head against her shoulder, and then noticed her sleeve was damp, "You're not crying. are you?" She pulled away a little, to see his face, and was surprised to see his eyes watering.

He burried his face, back into the crook of her neck, "Never wanted to picture a life, without you. I don't know what I would do if I learned you really didn't care for me," he remembered that they were still standing in the hospital, "Damn woman, what have you done to me?" He teased as he pulled away, and wiped his eyes, "The old Malfoy, never would dare to cry in public," he leaned down, and kissed his lover.

Hermione giggled at her lovers teasing, "I never seen you cry before," she took his hand, "We should go tell your son, and Ginny about our visit."

They apperated to the Burrow, where Draco, Ginny, and Aden had a house built, so Ginny was able to be close to her family.

Ginny, and Draco were sitting on a blanket with Aden, next to the lake, when Hermione, and Lucius appeared, she stared at the couple, "So how was your new house, sleep well?"

Draco stood up, and wrapped his arm around Hermione, then did the same to his father, "So you want some pumpkin juice?"

"We got some news, we just got back from the doctor appointment, Lucius sat down, and looked at his sleeping grandson, he smiled, "Merlin, he is getting big."

"He's a brat, doesn't listent, throws tantrums, amd he started pinching," Ginny stared down at her sleeping son, then saw a look of panick on her friends face, "It is all worth it though, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world," she looked at Lucius, "We're actually trying for another child."

Hermione sat beside Lucius, she looked at the two year old, and then had mental images of her own children throwing screeaming fits, pinching, not listening to her, she started crying as she looked at her friend, "How could you say it is all worth it, after telling us that he has been acting like a brat?" She was afraid she would never understand the mother thing.

Ginny smiled at her son again, "Because it is worth it, when he wraps his arms around me just because he wants to, he comes to me fir affection, even if I was the one he was mad at, when he say's he love's me, and those moments when he makes me laugh."

"Or when he follows me around, calls for me when he thinks there's monsters in his room, or just whenever he learns something new you taught him," Draco sat back down beside his wife.

Lucius wrapped his arm around Hermione, and looked at his children, "Hermione is having Quadruplets," he took the white disk from his pocket, tapped it with his wand, and the images of the babies appeared, he pointed out the four spines.

"Merlin, I can't picture having four babies at one time," Ginny was still staring at the screen.

Draco stared at his fathers girlfriend, then down at her stomach, "I am about to have four siblings?"

Ginny giggled at the surprised look of her husband, she wrapped her arms around the blonde, "You always told me how you wish you were the only child, sweety."

"Yeah, but I meant when I was a child, I can't very well play with my siblings who are a good twenty-one years younger the me, now can I?" Draco noticed Hermione's bottom lip quiver, "But still, it will be nice to see father try to attempt changing four diapers at once," he smiled once a smile appeared on the expecting mother.

Lucius smiled at his son, "I changed your diaper, and still survive, despite a moutful of urine," he looked at his lover, "We need to go, I decided to take you baby shopping."

"I fogot, babies need beds, don't they?" Hermione sighed, as she stood to her feet, she looked down at her stomach, "Can't believe I am about to have four children."

"Little more comfortable, then sleeping on marbled floors," Draco teased, he looked at Hermione, "Have you, and my father set the date yet, for your wedding?"

"I think I want to wait until after the babies are born," Hermione smiled when she felt her lovers arm, wrap around her waist.

"We really need to go now," Lucius waved to his son, and daughter-in-law, as they apperated.

**A/N: I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT I I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I ALSO HOPE YOUR DON'T THINK IT IS DUMBLY (I MADE THE WORD UP MYSELF. WRITTEN. READ, AND REVIEW!**


	4. THIS IS IT

**A/N: Hello everone, thanks for the wonderful reviews, I hope you like this story so far, and don't worry I am going to write at least five or more chapers when I have time, so this story is not, yet over.**

**CHAPTER THREE: SURPRISES**

_Yeah, but I meant when I was a child, I can't very well play with my siblings who are a good twenty-one years younger the me, now can I?" Draco noticed Hermione's bottom lip quiver, "But still, it will be nice to see father try to attempt changing four diapers at once," he smiled once a smile appeared on the expecting mother._

_Lucius smiled at his son, "I changed your diaper, and still survive, despite a moutful of urine," he looked at his lover, "We need to go, I decided to take you baby shopping."_

_"I fogot, babies need beds, don't they?" Hermione sighed, as she stood to her feet, she looked down at her stomach, "Can't believe I am about to have four children."_

_"Little more comfortable, then sleeping on marbled floors," Draco teased, he looked at Hermione, "Have you, and my father set the date yet, for your wedding?"_

_"I think I want to wait until after the babies are born," Hermione smiled when she felt her lovers arm, wrap around her waist._

_"We really need to go now," Lucius waved to his son, and daughter-in-law, as they apperated._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**BABY SHOPPING, AND MORE SURPRISES**

The couple apperated to a a Hannah's Magic Baby Aquarium, where they had alot of items, that was filled with magic. They had high chairs, which no matter if the child tried to throw there food, or drinks on the floor, it would never be able to leave the tray, the stroller's that expanded to fit as much babies, or small children the family had in diffrent colors, and other wonderful eventions such as that for a young witch's need.

A sales woman approached the couple smiling, she looked at Hermione, and then at Lucius, "Hello my name is Courtney, and I will be helping you, how far along are you?"

"I am three-and-a-half months," The mother to be squeezed Lucius's hand, as she stared at the young sales lady, "I don't know the genders yet, but I do want there rooms to be diffrent from one another."

"So I am guessing you are having more then one child?" Courtney smiled at the mother-to-be, she recognized Lucius as being one of the richest wizard of the magic world, and assumed money wasn't going to be a problem.

Lucius sensed the the sales-person recognized him, from the way she kept staring, he looked at his lover, "I am sure we will beable to find stuff on our own, pet," he stared at Courtney, "Courtney, if we need you, then."

"Whatever you want, sir," Courtney nodded, before leaving the couple.

Lucius took his lover, by the hand and started walking around, "What would you like to look at first?"

"Are the babies going to have there own room, or would you want them to share a room when they are older?" Hermione looked at the diffrent room displays, she saw a bautiful baby girl room display, that had a beautiful meadow, with unicorns running around, there was a circle white crin in the cent that were made of pastel pinks, and purples, "I want this room," she looked at her boyfriend, "Isn't it beautiful, can you imagine a little girl sleeping in here, our little girl?"

"And what if you have all sons, love?" Lucius kissed Hermione's cheek, then took another look at the room, he like it as well, it had a white chest to store things, and a white rocking chair that had the same coloring pillows, as the bed had, he imagined her holding there child in the chair.

"I don't care, we'll keep trying for a girl, all I know is our daughter belongs in this room," Hermione wasn't paying attention to what her own mouth was saying, but when she realized what she said, she just smiled, "Let's hope we have a girl this time around, love."

Lucius tapped his wand on a sign that said, 'type here if you want this room', and then waited as a piece of parchment appeared with the price, and the words to say for the room to appear at the house, "I think we need three more rooms," he wrapped his arm around his lover, and they started walking to other displays.

They found a boys room, that had a black round crib with red bedding, it had planets circling above the crib, with stars that were on the walls, and red carpet, along with red curtains. It had a rocket type storage chest. The next room they decided on was a pirate theme, the walls had waves crashing against eachother, tiles floors which had animated sea creatures swimming about, a treasure chest for storage, and the crip was a dark brown color, that fit in the corner of the room. The curtains, and bedding were white with royal blue stripes, and anchors along the border. The last room was another boys room, it was a castle, with all the knights running in and out of the palace, it had dragons flying above the castle, and that was only the walls. The crib looked like stone, but when you touched it, you knew it was wood, the bedding was green, with silver trimming, it was in the corner of the room, and looked like a balcony, blending in to the animated picture on the wall, the curtains were a green color, with silve stripes, along with a throne looking chest.

After they collected the three other room parchment of the room, they headed to the changing table's, they had some muggle ones, which were the cheapest, and then there were the newest addition, which kept itself stocked with baby prducts, such as diapers, lotion, and all the things you need to clean baby. So of course, that is the one they baught two of, figering that they wouldn't have to change the babies all at the same time.

"Can we get that dinosaur room as well, Lucius?" Hermione was running her hand along the wooden ones, she looked at her husband.

"I already have the paper, love, saw you admireing it since we entered the storem," He kissed her cheek.

"Wish there was a way to know for sure what we were having," Hermione rubbed her stomach, and smiled.

"Do you really want to know, love?" Lucius lead the mother-to-be to a less busy place.

"Yers, it would make shopping easier," Hermione saw Lucius reach for his wand, and bring it to her stomach.

"Hermine, the blue dots are sons, and the purple ones will mean a girl," He lightly tapped her stomach, and watched as four blue dots appeared, "We're having sons," he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved, not even realizing the purple dot flashing to the low right of her stomach. The spell wear off, before the couple had the chance to see the purple light.

"I still want the unicorn room, love," She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to have the precious room.

"Are you applying that you would want to actually purposely try for a girl?" He smirked.

"As long as you don't leave me," She kissed him, before they continued there shopping.

At the end of the long day, the ended up with four room, two changing tables, a red stroller that expanded to fit all children three or under at once, four rocking chairs for the boys room, three self push swings, and three baby baths.

Lucius, after purchasing the things for his children, shrank everything to fit into his pocket, and then wrapped his arms around the woman he loved, "Let's go home now, love."

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said, followed by a yawn, "I am wearn out."

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

About 3:00am, Lucius was woken by his Hermiones cry, he looked at her, and noticed her gown was wet. Fifteen minutes later, they apperated to St. Mugos (sorry forgot the name.)

Lucius was holding Hermione's hand gently, as the other doctors were prepping his lover, for a c-section, saying they thought it would be impossible for her to give birth naturally.

There were four other Medwitch's in the room, and all were doing there job, trying to help Madame Zula, as she called out certain thing, in less then a minute Hermione's stomach was open, the woman smiled as she handed the first crying baby to one of her helpers, "It's a boy," then she reached handed another girl a baby, "Two boys, wait make that three, four boys all together," she was already to close the young woman up, when she noticed something, she called to the helper that took the first baby, and handed her another crying bundle, "Put baby five with baby one," she looked at the confused couple, "Four boys, and a girl." After she closed the new mother up, she made sure that the couple made it to there hospital room safely.

Lucius was now lying beside his love, and smiling at her, no longer paying attention to Madame Zula, "We got our little girl love."

Hermione smiled at the blonde, "Guess we wont have to try for another baby."

"Do you have names for your children?" Madame Zula, had a clioboard in her hands.

Brendan Ashton, Josh Christopher , Xavior Mitchel, Anthony Rupert, and lastly," The new mother looked at her husband, "You picl her name."

"Kylena Hope Malfoy," Lucius said without hesitation, because to be honest, he had spent his lover's whole pregnancy thinking of little girl names, just as much as names for his sons, "You like that name?"

"It's beautiful," Hermione's closed her eyes, as sleep finially caught up to her.

Madame Zula looked at Lucius, "I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but if I were you I would stick to apperating room to room, because there are dozens of reporters who are eager to know all about, Lucius Malfoy's Quints."

Lucius nodded, "Your right, I don'r want to hear that right now, but thanks for the warning, how are my babies?" He was still holding onto his lovers hand.

"They are all doing good, the staff, along with myself were surprised she hadn't gone into laber sooner then she did," The medwitch smiled at the sleeping mother, "Alot of mothers don't take me serious, because they think they could handle themselves, but not miss Granger, she doesn't take risks, when it means it will possibly hurt what's dear to her."

"She is always looking out for other, before herself, that is why I know she would be a wonderful mother, and wife," Lucius kissed the top of the sleeping mothers hand, and smiled, "I love you." 

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and want me to continue. What do you think of the names for they babies I chose, which do you like better.**

**1) Brendan Ashton Malfoy**

**2) Josh Christopher Malfoy**

**3) Xavior Mitchel Malfoy**

**4) Anthony Rupert Malfoy**

**5) Kylena Hope Malfoy**

**...my favorate's are Brendan Ashton, and Kylena Hope Malfoy.**


	5. OUR CHILDREN

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'Y OWN ANYTHING ABOUT HARRY POTTER.**

**A/N: I AM GLAD YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER, IT WAS FUN TO DO.**

**PREVIOUSLY IN THE LAST CHAPTER**

_Madame Zula looked at Lucius, "I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but if I were you I would stick to apperating room to room, because there are dozens of reporters who are eager to know all about, Lucius Malfoy's Quints."_

_Lucius nodded, "Your right, I don'r want to hear that right now, but thanks for the warning, how are my babies?" He was still holding onto his lovers hand._

_"They are all doing good, the staff, along with myself were surprised she hadn't gone into laber sooner then she did," The medwitch smiled at the sleeping mother, "Alot of mothers don't take me serious, because they think they could handle themselves, but not miss Granger, she doesn't take risks, when it means it will possibly hurt what's dear to her."_

_"She is always looking out for other, before herself, that is why I know she would be a wonderful mother, and wife," Lucius kissed the top of the sleeping mothers hand, and smiled, "I love you."_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Alright the first month the babies had to stay in the hospital, even though Madame Zula had said they were born healthy, she still didn't want to take any chances saying they were only four-or-five poinds each. Now that they were almost six-and eight pounds, and between eleven-or-fourteen inches, Xavior, Anthony, both weighing eight-pounds, fourteen inches, with Brendan, along with Josh weighing seven-pounds, twelve-inches, and Kylena six-pounds, eleven-inches, were now getting ready to go home.

It was two months now, since the babies had been out of the hospital, Hermione was right about it not being easy, but like Ginny had said it was all worth every minute, and she knew that it was meant to be like this. She had gotten five basketnettes, for her room, until her, and Lucius thought it was time for the babies to be in there own rooms, but not yet.

Lucius was holding Xavior, and Kylena, while asleep in an arm chair at the Burrow.

Hermione took in the site with a smile, there were two babies, just staring up at the sleeping father, watching him in his peaceful state, she notice Draco, and Molly trying not to laugh at the unusual site, she was holding Brendan in her arms, "Who would ever imagine this moment happening?"

Ginny, who was holding Josh came back into the house, she, being herself couldn't hold back her giggles, "Now that is something you don't see everyday."

Draco, who worried that his wife would end up dropping his brother, took the baby from her arm, he looked at his brother, "Yes, I know your sister-in-law is crazy, sometimes."

Author was showing Aden, his uncle Anthony, careful that the two-almost-three year old couldn't pinch at him, "What do you thinik of your uncle?"

Aden looked at Hermione, then at the baby in Grandpa Weasley's hands, "Mynie Baby?"

Hermione smiled at the two year old, as she went and sat beside Author, taking her son from his arms, "This is your uncle Anthony," she made an awkward face, at how it sounded, "That sounds weird, saying he is older thin his own uncle's, and aunt."

Molly laughed, "I myself had an aunt five years younger then me," she set Brendan in the stroller, then went to collect Kylena from Lucius's arm, she smiled at the little girl, only to be paid back with a cry.

Lucius opened his eyes, then looked at his sons mother-in-law, he stood to his feet with Xavior in one arm, and reached out to rub his daughters small arm, 'Hear now, miss Kylena, this lady here is your big sister's mother, so you stop that crying." Didn't work.

Hermione went and set baby Anthony into the stroller behind Brendan, and went to get Kylena, she looked at her lover, "Love, she loves Molly, I am sure she does, but at the moment she wanted to be in her daddy's arms, and by the way, why do you talk to our children, as if they are adults," she looked at Molly, just think four more months, and you will be having another grandchild," she looked at Ginny, who was nowholding Josh again, and smiled.

Molly smiled at her daughter, and son-in-law, "Yes, all these children running around the Burrow," she looked at Kylena, now in Lucius's arms, "This little one is going to be a daddy's girl."

Lucius grinned at the little girl, he could already tell by the shadow of his little girls head, that she would have the same color hair as her mother, "You are going to be a beauty, might have to never let you go."

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Kylena climbed into one of the chairs in her fathers office.

"Working," Lucius said, trying to keep focus on the letter he had to write.

"Why?" She was now on his big desk, laying on her stomach, as she watched her father work, her hair covering most of the paper.

"Because," He tried to keep his thought on his work, but it was sometimes hard to do when your five year olds curly brown hair hovered over the pages.

"Because, why?" She watched her fathers hand move over the paper, as he wrote.

"Why aren't you bothering your mother?" Lucius stared at his only daughter.

Kylena looked like she had just remembered something, she smiled at her dad, "Mommy told me to tell you something."

"That would be?" He looked at the little girl, who at this point, was now on her back trying to see what her dad looked like upside down, and smirked.

"I forgot," She got off his desk, and started running out the door, tripping over herself, then laugh at her own action, two times.

He sensed another pressence or two in his room, as he got ready to leave his office, in search of his wife, he took a breath, "Xavior, Anthony, come with me boys," He watched his identicle sons, come out from there hiding, and walk in front of there dad, "I am assuming you two would know where Brendan, and Josh are, right?"

"They're hiding in Space," Anthony answered, reffering to Brendans 'Space Room'.

"What were you doing, then?" Lucius was confused, as he looked, and listened to Xavior.

Xavior smiled at his father, "We're hiding from them, hide-seek."

"So who is going to look for you?" Lucius stared now at Anthony.

Anthony rolled his eyes, as if his father said something stupid, "They are after Kylena finds them."

"Does your sister know she is playing with you?" Lucius gathered both boys, in each arm, as he carried them towards the space room.

"Kylena was the one who said for us to hide, and she would count to a hundred-fifty-three, then come a find us," Xavior answered innocently.

Hermione was sitting on the floor in the Space Room, with Josh, and Brendan, she smiled at her lover, as she had the other boys, both resting there head on her lap asleep, and pointed towards a now sleeping Kylena, "So you want to go stay with Ginny, and Draco, along with Aden, and Hunter?" Hunter was four months yonger then the Quints.

Hermione smiled at Xavior, and Anthony, "Yes they want to see you this weekend. Kylena is staying with Harry, and Pavarti, and Brendan, and Josh are staying with Ron, and Padma," she smiled, so we will have a weekened for ourselves."

Lucius levitated Brendan into his space bed, then smiled at Josh, and his wife, "Why don't you apperate Josh to his dinosaur room, then I will put Xavior in his in his pirate room, and Kylena in her unicorn room," he smiled at his little princess, she looked like an angel while she slept," Then put Anthony in his Knight room."

"Yes dear," She held a sleeping Joh with one arm, and held her hand out for Anthony, "Time for bed, my babies."

After the parents set there babies into bed for the night, they went to there own rooo, put up a screen on there wall, so they were able to hear, and see rather there children were safe or not. They enjoyed there time together after there babies had gone to sleep.

"Five years old," Hermione smiled at her husband, after thirty minutes of laying in silence.

Lucius smiled when he noticed all five of his children no longer on the screen, "They're coming."

"I can't sleep," The Quints were all stading in the doorway to there parents room.

Hermione giggled, as she watched her husband expand the bed, and pull out five extra blankets for his childre, "Come up here."

All five found there spot between the parents, Xavior, Anthony resting the head afainst there moms lap, Josh, Brandan laying on the foot of the bed, and Kylena snuggling up against her daddy's shoulder. They was a typical night for the Malfoy.

The parents levitated each of the childrens blankets over there, now sleeping bodies.

This was a typical night for the Malfoy-Granger family.

To be continued...


End file.
